


Fluorescent Adolescent

by faintoftheheart



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Smut, angsty, high school!au, maybe future smut idfk, whole lots of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintoftheheart/pseuds/faintoftheheart
Summary: First chapter bois lets go





	1. The Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter bois lets go

(I haven't wrote any fics since around two years ago so I'm a little rusty)

Evalynn's POV!  
"You know what Tyler? Fuck you, you caused me all this pain and when I'm suddenly happy with someone else, you wanna get pissy at me?"

Not even 30 minutes into the dance I was already having an argument with Ty, aka my ex who I still somehow fucking talk to. I was hot, sweaty and ready to beat someone's ass to be honest. Specifically his ass. Luckily, Daisy and Jonathan were off attempting to get the DJ to play the teletubbies theme song.

"Hell do you mean I'm being pissy? All I'm saying is that Jonathan will probably abuse you then you'll come running back to me like usual, Evan."

The dumbass smirked like he had predicted the future. Jon was my boyfriend and has done a better job at it than Tyler, and he can't seem to get a grip on that. It's been almost 10 years since I've met Tyler, and he's been one of the bestest friends yet the worst enemy. Relationship-wise

*Flashback*  
"Okay class, we have a few more students coming in to join us for the rest of the year. Be nice and respectful!"

Really? More kids? Why though? Didn't we already have enough. It was then, the five other 2nd graders from the other classroom started coming through here. Lined up in the front of our classroom. I saw another kid across the room shoot his hand up.

"Why are they here?"

"Well, it's because their teacher is going back to teach kindegarten."

I wasn't paying attention until the teacher had each kid that was lined up, say their name outloud, then one name had caught me offguard, mostly because the other kids started giggling. Plus, he was sorta infamous in my grade, so I knew him because other kids talked about him.

"Uhm, Tyler Wine."

He was kinda cute when I first saw him. I guess he sort of taken an interest to me too because he was looking at me the whole time. And I was looking back.

Then the teacher assigned each kid a seat, and fate decided to make Tyler sit next to me. Now recess rolls around, and as usual I didn't have anyone to talk to. So, I grew some balls and decided to talk to Tyler. He was sitting on the side of the playground throwing wood chucks at the other girls. I sighed and walked towards him, and found myself in front of him. He stopped throwing wood chucks for a moment and looked up at me.

"I-uh Hi-..!" I said, with a failing attempt to sound optimistic.

"Hi? Aren't you from my class? What do you want?" He sounded pissed off but I still decided to shoot my shot.

"Yeah I am, I was wondering, you look lonely, wanna be my friend. The name's Evalynn." I tried to sound cool, but alas, I failed at that too.

"Sure I guess, I'm Tyler. Also can I just call you Evan? Evalynn is too long."

"Go ahead, doesn't matter to me." I shurgged my shoulders, trying to look rebellious.

I decided to sit next to him. It was silent at first until he started back throwing woodchucks at other people. I sat back and watched, until he threw a chuck at a girl I hated. I giggled and his attention went to me. He had smiled at me and continued to do it over and over until the girl threatened to tell the teacher.

"So...." He started off. "Do you like..Sonic?"

I got excited and quickly answered. "Sonic, as in Sonic the Hedgehog??"

His energy started to match mine. And soon enough, we had a conversation about all types of things. Video games, animals, books, you name it. That seemed like a day I'll never forget. A day that had absolutely fucked up my love life in the best and worst ways possible.

*Flashback Over*

So here I am, in a stinky gym with my friends, my boyfriend and my ex(Mind you, they're friends) some Drake song blaring in the background, and I'm almost about ready to kill someone.

"How do you know he's abusive, you know what Ty? You! That's right you! Was that one that was abusive, I'm finally happy now. Why does that bother you?!" At this point I was in his face, yelling at him, and pointing to him adding emphasis on each 'you'. Then Dais and Jon had came back from the DJ. Tyler and I were on opposite ends of the bleacher section we were in. Jon immediately came to my side, and started hugging me from the side.

"What's wrong..?" He asked,  
concerned of what had happened, he then looked over at Tyler who was being a huge asshole, smirked at me and stuck his tongue out.

I didn't feel like talking to Tyler anymore. "Nothing, just hug me please."

Daisy sat in between Tyler and I. I guess, trying to relieve the tension. For the rest of the dance, Daisy cracked jokes about me and Jon, and Tyler became moody. Probably because no one wanted to deal with his shit more after that.

It's amazing to me, how after years of no communication from Tyler, one simple "hey" text from him on insta turned into this fiasco.


	2. Author's note my dudes

Author's Note #1  
This is fic based off of my love life basically, I'm gonna use the special bois™ from bbs to represent this.  
High School!AU  
Also writing out things in different sp  
So the main characters are  
Evalynn/Evan(Evan)  
Marceline/Mar/Marcel(Marcel)  
Daisy/Dais/Daithi(Daithi)  
Evan, Marcel, and Daithi are genderbent for the sake of the story don't hurt me pls.  
Then the rest are male yeet.  
Jonathan/Jon(Delirious)  
Tyler/Ty(Wildcat obvi)  
Luke(Cartoonz)  
Ryan(Ohm)  
and Bryce


End file.
